The present disclosure relates to a chip electronic component and a board having the same.
An inductor, a chip electronic component, is a representative passive element configuring an electronic circuit, together with a resistor and a capacitor, to remove noise.
A thin film type inductor is manufactured by forming internal coil parts by plating, forming a magnetic body by hardening a magnetic powder-resin composite obtained by mixing a magnetic power and a resin with each other, and forming external electrodes on outer surfaces of the magnetic body.